Bridezilla
by Ainhoa11
Summary: Ella quería que todo fuese perfecto. Él estaba volviéndose loco. Tras una discusión, ¿se casarán Kouga y Ayame? o él la habrá perdido para siempre. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kawaiiny.


**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha, y sus personajes pertenecen a la gran artista Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic ha sido hecho para Kawaiiny por su cumpleaños (ojalá te guste) y es parte de las actividades del foro ¡Siéntate! topic/84265/101679629/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Kawaiiny

**Notas de la Autora**: Lo que aparece entre "comillas" son pensamientos del personaje. Y antes de continuar aclaramos unos términos:

-Bridezilla: novias que en su afán de tener la boda de su sueños se convierten en verdaderos monstruos.

- Montsuki: es el kimono de etiqueta masculino de color negro que en ocasiones llevan los novios y los invitados masculinos más relevantes en las bodas.

- Shiromuku: es el kimono blanco tradicional es utilizada durante la boda por la novia.

-Tsuno-kakushi: es la capucha blanca (a especie de velo) que cubre la cabeza de la novia.

* * *

Kouga golpeteaba sus dedos contra el suelo, en un gesto que demostraba que su paciencia, ante el interminable parloteo de Ayame, se estaba agotando.

- Pues bien Kouga, ahora que mis primas han confirmado su asistencia, más los invitados de tu parte, la lista de invitados llega a cuatrocientos.

- ¡CUATROCIENTOS! – gritó Kouga.

- ¿Y qué esperabas Kouga? Soy la nieta del líder de la manada norte. ¿Acaso pensabas que los representantes más importantes de las demás manadas iban a faltar a mi boda?

Ayame acaba de pronunciar por enésima vez en ese día, la frase que le hacía hervir la sangre.

"Mi boda, mi recepción, mi, mi, mi, mi… juro que si escucho un mi más referente a la boda voy a estallar" – pensaba el lobo intentando contenerse.

- Ayame ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

"Claro que está exagerando" pensaba Kouga. Todavía podía recordar como todo iba a ser un sencillo rito. "Aún no sé cómo esto pasó a ser de nuestra boda a este… circo."

- ¿Exagerando, Kouga? ¿Exagerando has dicho?

Kouga miraba con terror como un aura maligna rodeaba a su futura esposa.

- Llevo meses planeando esta boda y lo único que eres capaz de decir es '¿no estás exagerando Ayame?' Escúchame Kouga. Esto es más que una boda, es la alianza que unirá definitivamente nuestros clanes. Es un símbolo, un acontecimiento único en nuestra historia. He tenido que estar al pendiente de todos los detalles y tú sólo te quejas.

- Ayame, es que es demasiado. Solamente para hacer los adornos que quieres implica no dejar una sola flor en el los campos. ¿Por qué no hacemos una boda sencilla, como la de Sango y Miroku?

- ¿Estás comparando la boda de la heredera del clan norte con la de una simple exterminadora?

- No estoy comparando. Yo no lo dije con ese sentido.

- Ahora sólo falta que me digas que tienes objeciones con el montsuki que te elegí.

- ¿Montsuki?

- Por supuesto, ese traje que llevas no se verá bien al lado de mi shiromuku.

- ¿Shiromuku?

- Por supuesto ¿Puedes imaginarlo, Kouga? Yo en mi hermoso shiromuku blanco; mi cabeza cubierta por el tsuno-kakushi y tú en tu elegante montsuki negro – preguntó Ayame con brillantes ojos soñadores.

En verdad Kouga podía imaginarlo, pero no quería hacerlo. Y no quería hacerlo porque prácticamente podía escuchar las burlas que Inuyasha le haría con tal peculiar aspecto. Justo cuando iba a perder el control y gritarle a su hermosa prometida, Ginta y Hakkaku llegaron corriendo.

- ¡Kouga, Ayame! – gritó Ginta.

- ¿Qué sucede muchachos? – preguntó Kouga

- Kouga – dijo Hakkaku – Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku han llegado.

- ¡Qué emoción los invitados empiezan a llegar! – dijo Ayame aplaudiendo de alegría.

- ¿Pero si la boda es en dos semanas? – dijo Kouga

- Sango y Kagome vienen a ayudarme con los detalles. Y menos mal que lo van a hacer porque tú no eres muy útil que digamos – replicó Ayame.

Kouga se dio por vencido. Comprendió que este era el gran evento de Ayame y él sólo era un personaje secundario y que la protagonista era ella. Sólo podía agradecer, que ahora serían Sango y Kagome quienes tendrían que escuchar el parloteo acerca del enlace.

- ¡Bienvenidas! – Exclamó Ayame genuinamente feliz de ver a Sango y a Kagome – No tienen idea cómo necesito ayuda femenina. Los hombres realmente no sirven para organizar este tipo de eventos.

- Lo sé Ayame. Mi boda fue sencilla pero Miroku lo único que hizo fue presentarse. – dijo Sango.

- Aprende de nuestras experiencias Kagome – dijo Ayame sonriendo.

- Lo haré Ayame.

La relación entre Ayame y Kagome había mejorado enormemente. Ahora que la relación entre Kagome e Inuyasha iba viento en popa, la amenaza de que ésta eligiera a Kouga había quedado erradicada.

El resto de la tarde pasó a ser un detallado recuento de todos los arreglos que se habían realizado hasta ese momento. Sango y Kagome escuchaban el relato emocionadas, para el espanto de Kouga. Y peor aún se atrevían a hacer sugerencias. Inuyasha escuchaba la conversación de las mujeres, con cara de auténtico fastidio. Por su parte Miroku tomaba té tranquilamente. Siendo ya un hombre casado, se sentía inmune a los planes de futuras bodas.

- Ayame, creo que es mejor que te deje con las chicas. Ellas te serán de más ayuda que yo.

- Pero Kouga, ¿es qué no piensas involucrarte? – preguntó Ayame en un auténtico puchero.

- Tú tienes todo bajo control, yo sólo entorpecería todo. Voy a estar en mi cueva.

- Te acompaño lobo sarnoso – dijo Inuyasha deseoso de alejarse del parloteo femenino.

- ¡Y nosotros! – exclamaron Ginta y Hakkaku.

- Siendo así hermosas señoritas, me retiraré a acompañar a los caballeros – dijo Miroku mientras que se inclinaba a besar a su esposa y le susurraba al oído – y a ti te veré luego.

Sango no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que Ayame y Kagome sonreían con picardía entre ellas.

Los hombres se habían retirado a la cueva de Kouga la cual en los últimos meses se había convertido en su santuario y refugio. Ahí podía escapar de Ayame y los planes de su boda.

Al encontrarse a solas, las chicas dieron rienda suelta a su conversación.

- Apenas puedo creer que en sólo unas semanas Kouga y yo estaremos casados. Sólo quisiera verlo más emocionado con la boda.

- Ayame los hombres son así – dijo Kagome – Yo ya me hice a la idea de que Inuyasha será de cero ayuda cuando llegue el momento.

- Es en serio chicas cada vez que le doy una idea para la boda simplemente se desespera. ¿Es acaso tan difícil entender que quiero que todo sea perfecto? A veces siento que él no quiere casarse conmigo.

- ¡Tonterías Ayame! – Dijo Sango – Son simplemente nervios.

- Yo quiero que él se involucre. ¿Cómo hago?

- Ya sé – dijo Kagome – que él escriba algo para decir durante la ceremonia.

Ayame veía a Kagome con grandes ojos soñadores.

- Es una excelente idea. Voy a decirle de una vez. Es mejor que se ponga a ello de inmediato. Voy a tener que revisarlo. No vaya a decir una barrabasada en mi recepción – respondió Ayame.

Sango y Kagome sólo podían ver cómo Ayame corría hacía la cueva de Kouga.

- ¿Entonces lobo rabioso, nervioso por la boda? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba Kouga.

- Cállate imbécil.

- Inuyasha no es educado molestar al novio de esa manera – dijo Miroku – Cuando decidas casarte con la señorita Kagome entenderás por lo que Kouga está pasando.

Justo en ese momento Ayame se acercaba a la cueva y alcanzó a escuchar lo que dijo Miroku. Iba a llamar a Kouga cuando éste habló.

- ¡No Miroku el perro sarnoso jamás entenderá el martirio que llevo viviendo estos últimos meses!

"¿Martirio?" pensaba Ayame mientras se ocultaba tras unas rocas en la entrada.

- ¿No exageras Kouga? – preguntó Miroku.

- ¿Sabes lo que es exagerado? Cuatrocientos invitados eso es exagerado. No sólo exagerado. Esta boda de Ayame es un circo, un espectáculo donde ella es la estrella y yo sólo soy uno de los artistas invitados.

- ¿Cuatrocientos invitados, en serio? – preguntó Inuyasha.

- La verdad es que la boda ha ido haciéndose grande y más grande – dijo Ginta.

- Es tan grande que si estuviese vivo, Naraku y todas sus extensiones estarían invitados – bromeó Hakkaku haciendo reír a toda la gavilla.

- Eso sí sería cómico – dijo riendo Inuyasha – Hey quizás Bankotsu y los otros seis guerreros han revivido. Seguro que también querrían venir.

- Y aún más gracioso sería yo tratando de luchar contra Naraku y Bankotsu con esa estúpida ropa que Ayame eligió y que tanto insiste que use.

Inuyasha y los lobos seguían bromeando acerca de las ideas y preparativos que Ayame con tanta dedicación e ilusión había estado haciendo en los últimos meses. Grandes lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la pelirroja. Ayame estaba de pie frente a la entrada de la cueva y temblaba de ira.

- ¡Señorita Ayame! – exclamó Miroku haciendo que todos guardasen silencio y que con sumo cuidado volteasen para mirar hacia la entrada.

- A… A… Aya… Ayame – balbuceó Kouga.

- ¿Tortura? ¿Así llamas a nuestra boda?

- Sólo bromeábamos – respondió Kouga.

- ¿Pues sabes algo? La tortura se acabó. ¡La boda se cancela!

- ¡Ayame!

- ¡TE ODIO KOUGA!

Y sin más Ayame salió huyendo envuelta en su remolino verde. Miroku explicaba a las chicas lo que había sucedido. Sango y Kagome observaban con mirada asesina al grupo de hombres frente a ella.

- Kagome, sólo estábamos bromeando…

- Inuyasha ¡Abajo!

Con un sonoro golpe Inuyasha quedó con el rostro pegado en el suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea Kagome! Fue Hakkaku quien hizo el chiste de Naraku.

- Pero fue Inuyasha el que mencionó a los siete guerreros.

- No es momento de recriminaciones – dijo Sango – debemos buscar a Ayame. Si escuchó todas las barbaridades que dijeron debe estar muy alterada.

- Ginta, Hakkaku ustedes busquen en dirección del río. Sango, Miroku ustedes en dirección del valle. Inuyasha, Kagome ustedes vayan por la ruta de las cuevas. Yo la buscaré por el bosque – dijo Kouga, mientras corría en dirección del bosque.

- El lobo rabioso está preocupado. Vamos Kagome no perdamos tiempo – dijo Inuyasha con Kagome en su espalda mientras iba en dirección a las cuevas.

Ayame corría tan rápido cómo le era posible. Pero no importaba que tan rápido lo hiciera, las palabras de Kouga le daban alcance. No se percató de la piedra que había en el camino y que hizo que se tropezara, torciéndose el tobillo. Cayó de bruces y se quedó ahí tumbada en el suelo. Despues de buscar por diferentes lugares, Kouga finalmente encontró el rastro de Ayame. Corrió en dirección de su aroma y la encontró llorando en el suelo. Ayame no sintió acercase a Kouga. Sólo se percató de su presencia cuando éste le habló.

- Ayame…

- Vete Kouga. Debes sentirte feliz de verte liberado de la tortura de nuestra boda. Si así sufrías con la boda, imagínate lo que habría sido nuestro matrimonio.

- No digas eso.

- Anda vete, quizás aún estás a tiempo de quedarte con Kagome.

- ¿Y tú que harás?

- Me iré, viviré sola en las montañas.

Ayame se levantó pero el dolor en su tobillo le hizo caer al suelo. Kouga se acercó hasta ella.

- Estás lastimada.

- Esto no duele tanto como… - Ayame no pudo completar lo que iba decir sin que las lágrimas brotasen nuevamente.

Kouga se acercó hasta ella y tomó el tobillo de ella. Ayame levantó la mirada llorosa y veía como Kouga examinaba su tobillo.

- Estarás bien en un par de días Ayame…

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos.

- Ayame, no es una tortura el casarme contigo. Es sólo que….

- Que quieres que me marche.

- No seas tonta Ayame. Si no te quisiera a mi lado nunca habría aceptado casarme contigo, por mucho que me hubieses perseguido.

Ayame lo miraba sorprendida. Sabía que era cierto. No existe el ser que pudiese obligar a Kouga a hacer algo que él no quisiese. Tomando aire, Kouga continúo hablando.

- Es que todo se ha salido de control… Ayame a mí no me interesa tener una boda de cuatrocientos invitados, ni tener todas las flores del prado en los arreglos. Tampoco me interesa vestirme con esa ropa tan fastuosa que elegiste.

- Pero tú no dijiste nada.

- Ayame no dije nada por dos razones. Una porque simplemente no me dabas la oportunidad de decirte algo.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Porque sentí que era lo que tú querías.

Ayame se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento todo se había hecho a su gusto, a su manera. Era la boda de ella, pero no de ellos. Le dolía reconocer que esta boda se había convertido en algo demasiado grande, más grande que el propio Kouga.

- Ayame, escucha. Si para casarme contigo debo disfrazarme con esas ropas, lo haré por ti. Me tomó tiempo darme cuenta, pero en verdad quiero que seas mi mujer.

- Ko… Kouga…

- Por favor no te marches, Ayame. Dime ¿qué puedo hacer o decirte para que te quedes?

Los ojos de Ayame nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

- ¡Perdóname Kouga! – gritó la pelirroja le echó los brazos encima abrazándolo con fuerza.

Kouga no dijo nada sólo permaneció en silencio abrazado a ella.

- Regresemos, ¿te parece Ayame?

- ¡Sí! – dijo Ayame con una sonrisa.

- Anda te llevaré en mi espalda.

Y envueltos en un torbellino regresaron a la aldea.

Dos semanas después, la boda se llevó a cabo. Ayame no vistió el shiromuku ni usó el tsuno-kakushi. Kouga tampoco usó el montsuki que Ayame había elegido. Para alivio de Kouga pudo usar su ropa regular con la cual se sentía a gusto. Y aunque no iba a decirlo frente a Inuyasha, para él su Ayame nunca había lucido tan bella como ese día con su corona de flores blancas en la cabeza.

- Se ven tan felices – dijo Sango enjugando sus lágrimas.

- Estoy seguro que lo serán, Sango –dijo Miroku abrazando a su esposa.

- Al final todo resultó bien – dijo Hakkaku.

- Tienes razón, ¿no estás de acuerdo Inuyasha? – preguntó Ginta.

- Me imagino que sí – contestó desanimado.

El grupo lo miró con una expresión interrogativa.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Inuyasha? – preguntó Miroku.

- ¿Recuerdan la ropa que Ayame y Kouga iban a usar en su boda? Ayame se la regaló a Kagome para nuestra boda… me temo que mi tortura recién empieza.

Kagome miraba a la pareja de recién casados con ojos soñadores y con muchos planes para su boda en su cabeza. Algo les quedó claro a todos: una nueva bridezilla había nacido.

FIN


End file.
